Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 December 2013
12:30 Czeżdż 12:37 o/ 12:37 Ech.. cześć 12:57 hej 12:57 Hej 12:57 internecie wtf 12:57 ja chyba oszaleję, mam używane 666mb ramu, oraz 66,6 % cpu O.o 12:57 szatan lubi twój komputer 12:57 <3 12:57 XD 12:58 chyba tak, nie pozwala mi w nic grać (wszystko się wyłącza, nawet pasjans 0.0) 12:59 wtf? to już nawet mój z niemalże popsutym dyskiem pozwala mi włączyć pasjansa xD 01:00 nawet nie pozwala włączyć gimpa 01:00 a painta? 01:00 sprawdzę 01:00 O MÓJ BOŻE 01:00 Pisze tam 666 O.,o 01:00 OSZALEĘ 01:00 *oszaleję 01:00 o3o 01:01 nawet dobrego rm'a nie pozwala mi włączyć 01:01 nawet pywikipedia 01:01 nawet głupiego wyświetlacza zdjęć O.O 01:02 R'm a? RPG Makera? 01:02 tak 01:02 chociaż przeglądarka działa 01:02 może jakiś wirusik? 01:02 c; 01:02 Witaj w klubie. Mi też nie chce włączyć. 01:02 avast działa 01:02 nic nie ma 01:02 OMG ja też mam używane 66,6 % Ratujcie! 01:03 a ram? 01:03 avast jest bardziej wirusem niż antywirusem 01:03 13 01:03 just sayin' 01:03 13 ramu? 01:03 Wiem, dziwne :( 01:03 jak ja nic nie używam to mi używa 295 mb 01:04 ramu 01:06 lol procenty wartości mi się wahają dziwnie, przed chwilą 65%, po tym 67% a teraz 66% lol XD 01:11 aah 01:16 hej 01:16 Siema 01:16 joł 01:16 teraz się psują gadżety. CO SIĘ DZIEJE Z MOIM PC-TEM? 01:17 szatan go opętał//// wirus 01:17 sonic.exe ^^ 01:18 no proszę, jeden zarażony plik (hmm) 01:18 Witajcie znowu, sorry że mnie nie było :) 01:18 PROGRAM MÓZG.EXE PRZESTAŁ DZIAŁAĆ 01:18 http://www.dobreprogramy.pl/Malwarebytes-AntiMalware,Program,Windows,13117.html 01:18 polecam (y) 01:18 :D 01:18 10 01:18 9 01:19 8 01:19 7 01:19 soul, nie licz dalej 01:19 jakiś plik eXQ.exe jest na moim pc O.o 01:19 Dobra :( 01:19 Otwórz Panie Cube :D 01:19 WYSOKI POZIOM ZAGROŻENIE 01:19 lol? 01:20 USUŃ! 01:20 http://systemexplorer.net/pl/file-database/file/exq-exe 01:20 nyanya 01:20 Złośliwe oprogramowanie TwojaStara.exe wykryte 01:20 :facepalm: 01:20 Linux, nie pisz takich rzeczy 01:21 nikogo to nie bawi 01:21 Dobrz 01:21 Złośliwy użytkownik Linuxillo.zly wykryty. 01:21 soul, ty też 01:21 Dobrz 01:22 Zna ktoś dobrą, krótką paste? 01:22 01:22 A ja cie panie CUbe znam :) 01:22 Z Ultimy :) 01:22 Znalazłam sobie pastę do przetłumaczenia *Q* 01:22 z ultimy... 01:22 Tak :) 01:22 emmm... nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, co to, za dużo past w głowie O.o 01:23 01:23 Ultima Forum! RPG Maker :) 01:23 Ayene, Seivoth... pamiętasz? XD 01:23 coś... pamiętam... 01:23 a jak się tam nazywałeś? 01:23 O, hej 01:23 hej sandy 01:23 Maker Owiec 01:24 hej 01:24 Elo :) 01:24 wait what? TO TY?!? 01:24 O.o 01:24 Tak, to ja. 01:24 Napisałem ci wiadomość przecież że masz fajną Creepypasta Wiki. 01:24 A jak tak piszę to znaczy że się zarejestrowałem :) 01:24 ale nie napisałeś nicku 01:24 :) 01:24 No nie :) 01:25 Fajny avatar Slendera tam masz :) 01:26 Inne pytania? 01:26 Wiecie co 01:26 nope :) 01:26 ? 01:26 Rozwalają mnie IPki w tej dyskuji "widziałem Herobrine" 01:26 też 01:26 mnie też 01:26 No :) 01:27 Ja raz zamiast napisać Ipek na jakimś serwisie z creepypastami napisałem "pipek" :D 01:28 Wątek:9335#23 ja chyba będę musiał to wprowadzić O.o 01:28 hej ajekrandex 01:28 Hej :) 01:29 A ja lecę. Nara :D 01:29 hej i cya 01:29 cześć 01:29 nara 01:29 oko mi ciut spuchło >: 01:30 dobra, wprowadzam tą zasadę. wkurzają mnie teksty typu: "widziałem przed chwilą herobrine'a! bez żadnych modów! nie kłamię! i nie grałem na serwerze!" ;_; 01:31 WIDZIAŁAM PRZED CHWILĄ HERBORINE! BEZ ŻADNYCH MODÓW! NIE KŁAMIĘ! I NIE GRAŁAM NA SERWERZE!111oneone!!1 01:31 xd 01:32 JA TEŻ PRZECIEŻ NO ON ISTNIEJE!!!!! 05:02 hej 05:04 Na zdrowie. 05:12 Siemka 05:12 Halo 05:12 Ipki was ogarnęły? 05:14 Forever Alone :( 05:16 * KrzychPL111 Forever Alone 05:20 mnie nie ogarnęły, musiałem je wygrabić 05:20 i cześć 05:20 Cześć 05:21 Siemka.... 05:21 Opowiedzieć suchar? 05:21 Jak tam chcesz..... 05:22 Wszedłem na YouTube A tam poradnik Jak pobrać IE 9... 05:22 Potem pomyślałem po cholercie to 05:23 Czemu tu tak sucho (znowu)? 05:24 Nwm 05:25 Pisałeś to zdanie 2 minuty xD 05:25 05:25 ... 05:25 05:25 Mam pustę pole... 05:26 One są naprawdę białę! 05:26 ?_? 05:26 :O 05:26 :o 05:27 co? 05:27 Nic 05:27 "Mam pustę pole... 05:27 One są naprawdę białę!" 05:27 pustę? 05:27 One są naprawdę białe 05:27 co? 05:27 o jest białe? 05:27 *co 05:27 Słyszałem przed chwilą w reklamie vanisha xD 05:28 lol 05:28 co lol 05:28 Gdy to napisałem ADIX wyszedł... 05:28 Pewnie miał skojarzenia 05:29 * Pan Cube się nudzi... * 05:29 * KrzychPL111 też 05:29 * KrzychPL111 idzie, siema 05:29 * Pan Cube zasnął * 05:36 Panie Cube mam pytani9 05:36 pytanie* 05:37 hmmm? 05:37 hej ecstasy 05:37 Gdzie złożyć podanie Moderatora Czatu? 05:38 hej 05:38 hejka 05:38 krzych, ile masz edycji? 68... 05:39 Wymagania wobec przyszłego moderatora chatu: 05:39 (..) 05:39 Minimalna liczba edycji: 100 05:39 Wiem, ale 100 niedługo (jak dobije 100 to się zgłoszę) 05:39 Więc chcę wiedzieć na przyszłość 05:40 Panie Cube? 05:40 ? 05:40 To gdzie? 05:41 na mojej tablicy 05:41 message wall:pan Cube 05:41 Aha, spoczko. Dziękuje. 06:41 Panie Cube 06:41 Grasz w Spore/ 06:51 tak, gram :> 06:53 lecz ostatnio gram rzadko (brak weny na granie i tworzenie, tak samo w simsach) 2013 12 21